


I'll be your galaxy

by evermoreskywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30+ fanfic, Birthday Cake, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Kaydel Ko Connix, Mentioned Paige Tico, POV Rose Tico, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Rose Tico Needs A Hug, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evermoreskywalker/pseuds/evermoreskywalker
Summary: Rey has a funny way of knowing what someone is thinking. Rose assumes it’s just one of those little Jedi tricks.
Relationships: Rey & Rose Tico
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: High Council Bounty 1/21





	I'll be your galaxy

“Are you all right?” Rey asks Rose out of the blue.

“Fine, why?” Rose responds with a raised eyebrow.

Of course, she’s not fine, she’s thinking about Paige again. But you wouldn’t know that by looking at her, humming tunelessly to herself as she repairs an X-wing.

Rey has a funny way of knowing what someone is thinking. Rose assumes it’s just one of those little Jedi tricks.

Rey looks into Rose’s eyes as if she’s searching for something behind them. “You’re not fine, you’re… upset. What is it?”

Rose should have known there was no point lying to Rey. She pauses to set her wrench down before responding. “Today is her birthday.”

Rey sighs. “I’m sorry. I know she meant everything to you. How did you usually celebrate it?”

“We never had much, but I tried to find her dessert. She had such a sweet tooth.”

Rey smiles at this, remembering something. “Well, I heard Kaydel left some cake in the mess hall. Want to join me? We can eat some in Paige’s honor.”

Rose nods. Rey also has a funny way of knowing exactly how to make her feel better.

Maybe she lost one sister and gained another.


End file.
